


paubaya

by LeeMinsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at angst, Cheating, Drama and Romance, Filipino, I did this because I'm bored, Light Angst? I guess? Or no? Idk Angsty, M/M, Surprise Ending?, attempt at fluff, not connected to moira's song pero lowkey sa intro, pero after sa intro wala naman na talagang connect sa song haha lol, short fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: Kung saan si Jisung ang parating nand’yan para kay MinhoNgunit hindi siya ang mahal…
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> MinSung tagalog fic here we gaw

**_Paubaya_ **

****

**Intro**

****

Kung saan si Jisung ang parating nand’yan para kay Minho

_Ngunit hindi siya ang mahal…_


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Chapter 1**

**_Jisung’s_ **

****

“Min alis na ako, dinner tayo later after my work?” tanong ni Jisung habang sinusuot ang kanyang sapatos, hindi siya nakatanggap ng sagot kaya tinignan niya si Minho, ang boyfriend niya for almost five years.

Napabuntong hininga si Jisung matapos na makita ang kasintahan na nakahiga sa sofa at nakangiti habang hawak hawak ang phone.

“Min?” pagtawag ulit nito sa kanya, mukhang narinig na siya ngayon dahil tinignan siya ni Minho.

“Ah. Sure sure. Dinner after your work” sambit nito bago bumalik sa ginagawa sa phone niya.

Isang buntong hininga nanaman ang lumabas mula sa kanyang labi bago siya lumabas ng bahay nila.

Hindi bulag si Jisung.

Tanga siya pero hindi siya bulag.

Alam nito na may kausap si Minho, napapadalas ang paggamit nito sa kanyang phone at ang pagngiti nito mag isa. May mga araw pa na hindi niya naaabutan si Minho sa kanilang bahay.

Hindi siya bulag.

Pero takot siya.

Takot siya na kapag hinarap niya si Minho at kausapin, hindi siya ang piliin.

Takot siya na mawalang parang bula ang limang taong pagsasama nila.

“Bakit nanaman ako umiiyak” tumawa ng bahagya si Jisung habang pinupunasan ang mga luha niya. “Nakakainis” ngumiti na lamang siya sa kabila ng patuloy na pag-agos ng mga luha niya.

**

“That’s it for today class, see you again tomorrow” sabi ni Jisung bago sinimulang ayusin ang mga gamit niya. Last class na niya ito at uwian na din ng mga estudyante.

“Ji ji!” isang pamilyar na boses ang narinig ni Jisung kaya tinignan niya kung kanino nagmula ang boses, syempre sa kaibigan niyang si Hyunjin.

Kumaway kaway pa si Hyunjin at hinintay na makalabas ang last student bago pumasok ng room at tumabi kay Jisung, “Uuwi ka na ba after this?”

“Probably. May meeting ba?” tanong nito, agad na umiling si Hyunjin.

“Walang meeting pero naga-aya silang magpunta sa isang malapit na bar” sabi nito, “Carps?”

“Carps?” tanong ni Jisung

“Carps! Duh?! Pag ini-spell mo. Rug. R U G? Game ka ba?” sabi nito at parang proud pa sa sinabi.

“Mr. Hwang, you and your slangs naman. Nakiki-in ka sa mga bagets” tawa ni Jisung kaya napasimangot si Hyunjin.

“You act as if we’re so old. May I remind you Mr. Han na ilang taon lang ang agwat natin from our students? Twenty three lang tayo kaya please lang. Bagets parin tayo” sabi nito kaya natawa ulit si Jisung, “Pero ano nga? Game ka ba mag bar?”

Umiling si Jisung, “Sorry pero may dinner ako with Minho mamaya eh”

Agad natahimik si Hyunjin nang banggitin ni Jisung si Minho, “Ji… are you still with him?”

Isang buntong hininga ang lumabas mula kay Jisung bago siya tumango. Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed dahil sa nalaman. Alam ni Hyunjin ang nangyayari between Minho and Jisung kaya mas okay sa kanya kung makipaghiwalay na si Jisung kay Minho.

“Pero bakit?”

“Mahal ko siya”

“Of course, mahal mo siya. Alam ko yan Jisung. Alam ko kung gaano ka katanga when it comes to him pero Jisung… mahal ka pa rin ba?”

Hindi makasagot si Jisung… dahil alam niya sa sarili niya kung ano ang sagot sa tanong na ‘yon. Ayaw lang niyang sabihin. Hindi niya kaya.

“Jisung… there are a lot of opportunities out there with someone na kaya kang mahalin. Don’t you dare mention kung gaano na kayo katagal as an excuse kung bakit you’re staying with him. The years you’ve been together is long, pero you can go longer than that but with someone who loves you” sabi nito.

“Hyunjin I know… trust me. I know. Pero there’s still a part of me na umaasa na baka one day marealize ni Minho na ako pala talaga, na ako pa rin ang mahal niya. That’s why I’m trying so hard to be with him all the time” sagot ni Jisung. Unti unting namumuo nanaman ang mga luha sa mata niya.

“In a relationship, mutual dapat ang feelings. Hindi yung ikaw ang nagmamahal pero ang natatanggap mo lang ay puro sakit. Kasi that’s not healthy anymore. You’re slowly killing yourself just by being with a person who’s already in love with someone else”

Natahimik si Jisung. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin.

“Don’t get me wrong Jisung. I was once a fan of your relationship. I was when both of you are still happy together. Pero Jisung… it’s been months since nagkaroon ng downfall ang relationship niyo. Don’t you think it’s time to cut ties between you two and move on?”

“Hindi kasi ganoon kadali ‘yon Hyunjin. Can’t you understand? Five years! Five years ang pinaguusapan dito. Not just some mere months”

“I know na hindi madali for you to give up on that Jisung. Pero… aren’t you tired? Kasi ako ang napapagod to see you all fucked up dahil sa relationship niyong hindi mo alam kung maaayos mo pa”

Wala nang nagbalak pang magsalita. Nagpapakiramdaman na lamang ang dalawa kung may idadagdag pa ba sila.

One final sigh left Jisung’s lips, “Do you think…” Jisung started kaya napatingin sa kanya si Hyunjin, “Do you think… I should g-give up on our relationship?”

Hindi agad nakasagot si Hyunjin dahil sa tanong pero dahan dahan siyang tumango.

“Ji… madami pang chances. Madaming nagkakagusto sa’yo. Chan likes you and sa tagal nating magkakasama I know Chan would be a great boyfriend for you. He kept his distance and the things he do dahil may boyfriend ka”

Umiling si Jisung, “You told me nagaaya sila magbar right? Tara” sabi ni Jisung bago nilabas ang phone at tinext si Minho. “Let me live my life for tonight” dagdag niya at ngumiti.

Ngumiti si Hyunjin ng pilit dahil bigla na lamang nagbago ang mood ni Jisung. “Okay… tara”

**

“Ji gusto mo bang ihatid na kita?” tanong ni Chan kay Jisung nang makitang bagsak na halos lahat ang mga kasama nila, maski si Hyunjin.

“I drank… but I didn’t drank too much. I’m still sober Chan” ngumiti si Jisung.

“Hindi halata” pangaasar ni Chan kaya natawa din si Jisung.

“Hindi halata pero oo, I’m still sober. I drank because I just needed some courage for tonight” sabi nito pero binulong na lamang ang mga huli niyang sinabi.

“I’m sorry what was that? Humina bigla ang boses mo eh” tanong ni Chan.

“Nah. Don’t mind me. Worry about paano mo iuuwi yang mga yan” sabi ni Jisung sabay turo sa mga kasamahan, “I’ll get going na. I’m sorry I wont’ be able to help you with those. May aasikasuhin din kasi ako” sabi nito at tsaka tumayo.

“Don’t worry. I can handle these weaklings. Drive safe Jisung, good night” sabi nito

Kumaway na lang si Jisung bago lumabas at hinanap kung saan niya pinark ang kotse niya.

Habang nagdadrive pauwi ay tahimik lang si Jisung, ni ang magpatugtog sa stereo ay hindi niya ginawa. Madaming bumabagabag sa isipan niya.

Handa na nga ba talaga siya?

Ngumiti siya ng mapakla.

Nang makarating siya sa bahay nila ay agad siyang pumasok, alam niyang hindi naglalock si Minho ng pintuan hangga’t wala pa siya. Naabutan niyang nakaupo sa sofa ulit si Minho.

“Mukhang napatagal kayo ah” ngumiti si Minho at inayos ang upo, sapat na para makaupo sa tabi niya si Jisung. Hindi nagsalita si Jisung kaya tumitig lamang ito sa kanya. “Anong problema?”

Hindi nagsalita si Jisung ngunit agad na bumuhos ang mga luha niyang kanina pa niya pinipigilan habang nagmamaneho pauwi.

“Ji! What’s wrong?” nataranta si Minho at agad na nilapitan si Jisung pero nagulat lamang ito ng tumawa ng mahina si Jisung.

“What’s wrong…” bulong ni Jisung, sapat na para marinig ni Minho.

Hindi nagsalita si Minho at hinintay lamang ang mga sunod na sasabihin ni Jisung.

Tumingala si Jisung sa kisame at pinunasan ang luha niya, “Don’t you think it’s unfair?” pagsisimula nito, “Kasi all I did was to love you for the past five years na magkasama tayo. I felt your love… pero bakit gano’n? Hindi ko na ramdam ngayon?”

Natahimik si Minho ng saglit, “S-so you knew…”

“Jeongin… Jeongin seems like a nice guy” sabi ni Jisung, “If you’re going to talk with someone behind my back, change your phone password. Pero that’s beside the point. He seems like a nice guy, judging by the way you two exchanges messages. Hindi ko ipagkakaila na yun din siguro ang dahilan bakit mo siya nagustuhan”

“These past few weeks… I’ve been patient. Sabi ko sa sarili ko, _‘ah baka soon marealize din ni Minho na ako ang mahal niya’_ , _‘baka next time magstop na silang magusap’_ pero I was wrong… you didn’t. I was wondering where did all go wrong kasi never naman akong nagkulang, hindi ba? I gave you everything, Minho. You were my first with everything. Kasi that’s how much I love you pero… grabe hindi pa pala sapat lahat ng ginawa ko”

Hindi nagsasalita si Minho. Nakikinig lamang siya sa mga sinasabi ni Jisung.

“I’m not crying so hard. I don’t want to breakdown in front of you para kahit yun na lang ang natitira kong dignidad sa sarili ko. Kasi Min, the fact na you cheated on me, sapat na ‘yon para mapamukha sa akin na hindi ako enough. Natapakan na yung dignidad ko don so I don’t want to break down and beg for you to stay kasi kahit yun na lang ang maiwan ko sa sarili ko”

“Ji… you were enough. Not until you got a job and all you did was to work, work and work. Wala kang time para sa’kin. I know that sounds selfish pero hindi days or weeks ang pinaguusapan natin. There are times na hindi mo na ako napapansin dahil busy ka sa paperworks mo, lagi kang pagod after your classes” Minho confessed, “Jeongin… Jeongin was there nung mga oras na kailangan ko ng kasama, nung natanggap ako as a choreographer ng isang group, he was there to celebrate with me and not you kasi may field trip kayo ng class mo”

“Ah… ang ending pala nito ay kasalanan ko. Kasalanan ko ang lahat. Minho, I’m working for us, for our future. I kept on working my ass off para lang makapagipon para sa ating dalawa” tumingala ulit si Jisung para pigilan ang luha niya, “I-I was busy overworking myself and planning for our future when you’re already planning yours and I’m not a part of it”

“Minho… ang unfair mo… ang unfair mo sobra. Pero wala naman akong magagawa diba? I love you pero you don’t love me anymore. Ano ang laban ko kung siya na ang mahal mo hindi ba?”

“Ji…”

“He was there during those times na kailangan mo ako and I’m sorry for that. Pero Minho paano naman ako? Inisip mo ba na kailangan ko din ng kasama?”

“I’m… I’m so close on being on my knees and beg na ako ang piliin mo. Pero as what I’ve said… I won’t do that. Minho, if you’re not happy with me anymore and you’re happy with him… who am I to forbid you di’ba? Eh hindi naman tayo kasal”

“I love you Minho… I really do… I still do pero… oras naman na siguro para sarili ko naman ang mahalin ko”

“Jisung… I’m sorry”

“All this time na nagche-cheat ka sakin, minahal parin kita. Minahal kita to the point na nakalimutan ko nang mahalin ang sarili ko.” Ngumiti si Jisung, “Hindi ko na kaya Minho… pinapalaya na kita”

**


	3. chapter 2 (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending yay

**Chapter 2**

**_Jisung’s_ **

****

_Two years after_

****

“Are you sure you’re okay?” tanong ni Chan kay Jisung.

“Yeah I’m fine. No need to worry Chan, I’ll just take a cab after resting. You should go na” sabi nito matapos inumin ang inorder na Caramel Macchiato sa isang café.

“Sorry hah, hindi na kita masasabayan pa sa last stop mo dito sa mall. May sudden meeting pala ako” sabi nito at inayos ang mga gamit. “Sige ganito nalang, next time I’ll treat you. Pambawi sa pangi-indian ko sayo ngayon”

“Nah. Three hours of shopping with you is already enough. I took a lot of your time ata. Sige na” sabi nito at tinulak tulak si Chan, “Bye Principal Chan. Haha”

“Huwag mo nga akong tawagin n’yan sabi” tumawa din si Chan bago nagba-bye at tumalikod para umalis.

To be honest, hindi mapakali si Jisung dahil kanina pa niya nararamdamang may nanonood sa kanya. Pero minsan ay mawawala din naman. Wala naman siyang clue kung sino ang gagawa no’n.

Nasagot ang mga tanong niya ng may isang pamilyar na pigura ang lumapit sa kanya.

“Ji…”

“Min…”

Nagtitigan ang dalawa. Hindi nila alam kung sino ang unang magsasalita. Nalilito si Jisung kung bakit siya nilapitan ni Minho.

“You’ve been watching me since earlier. Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita” it was just a hunch, base sa timing ng pagpasok ni Minho sa pag-alis ni Chan, hinulaan na niyang si Minho ang kanina pa’y nanonood sa bawat kilos niya.

“I… I’ve been wanting to talk to you” sabi ni Minho.

“Do you want to talk here or iiyakan ko ba ‘yan? Kasi if it’s the second choice then we should probably talk somewhere else. Hindi naman siguro natin gustong may makakita ng drama nating dalawa hindi ba?” tumawa pa ito.

Ngumiti lamang si Minho at tsaka tumango, “Okay Ji… saan tayo pwedeng mag-usap?”

Nagisip isip si Jisung, “Tutal mukhang iiyakan ko naman ‘tong paguusap na ‘to. Why not somewhere memorable between us? Sulitin na natin. Or should I say, sulitin mo na” dagdag pa nito.

“Beach?”

  
“Okay, beach”

Habang papunta sila sa lugar na napagkasunduan ay nakatingin lamang si Jisung sa labas ng kotse. Walang nagbabalak magsimula ng usapan sa kanilang dalawa. Ang tanging naririnig lamang sa loob ng sasakyan ay ang tunog ng radyo.

Narating nila ang lugar nang walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa.

Lumabas ng kotse si Jisung at naglakad papunta sa dalampasigan at umupo sa buhanginan na hindi naabot ng tubig. Naramdaman niyang nakasunod lamang sa kanya si Minho at umupo din ito medyo malapit sa kanya.

“What’s up? Anong meron?” tanong ni Jisung.

“You seem very casual—” hindi natapos ni Minho ang sinasabi dahil nagsalita si Jisung

“Please Minho, don’t mention it. I’m trying my best not to sound awkward as fuck kahit kabadong kabado ako dito” pagbibiro ni Jisung, “Now tell me what do you want to talk abou? Malapit na din maging late, hindi ba magagalit si Jeongin?”

“We… we were never together”

Napatingin si Jisung kay Minho dahil sa narinig, “What?”

“Jeongin and I… we never became a couple. Even after our break up” panimula ni Minho, hindi na nagsalita pa si Jisung dahil mukhang madaming sasabihin si Minho. “A week after we broke up, I tried being with Jeongin. We tried, we really did. Pero it didn’t work out like what we expected to be.”

“As fucked up as it seems to be... walang sparks… it didn’t work out the way we did, Ji. And that is when I realized that maybe everything was just… I don’t know? Something out of impulsiveness? I enjoyed his company and I thought I liked him because he gave what you couldn’t. I was happy because of his company but the love… it wasn’t there… I just couldn’t feel it towards him”

“So we decided to stay as friends… we never contacted each other after that… maybe some times… but not a lot”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” tanong ni Jisung, “Maybe we’re still together if you came to me and apologized. Kasi I was more willing to forgive you after everything you’ve done, gano’n kita kamahal Minho”

“Ji… I know, trust me. It crossed my mind a lot of times to come to you and get you back pero I looked back through what you’ve told me. I realized how much pain I have caused you. You were so brave to not even break down in front of me. Kaya I decided not to, kasi I don’t want to take advantage on you when you’re at your weakest. Kasi alam kong mahal mo ako dati na isang sabi ko lang you’ll come back to me. I hurted you for being selfish once, and I don’t want to do that twice”

“I didn’t have a plan talking to you. Kasi I know seeing each other is impossible since we both cut ties with each other. Pero last time, when I saw you with Chan and Hyunjin all happy, made me want to run towards you and beg you to be mine again. Pero I didn’t want to ruin your happiness. Kasi masaya ka na, and I don’t want to be the reason ng pagkawala ng magaganda mong ngiti”

“I tried so hard. Believe it or not, gusto kong manatili kang masaya pero I couldn’t sleep for how many days. Gustong gusto kitang kausapin, kahit man lang makapagsorry ako sa mga ginawa ko o kaya ay masabi ko lahat ng gusto kong sabihin sa’yo. Kahit hindi ka na mapunta sa’kin. Okay lang, basta makausap lang kita”

“And here I am. Talking to you, kasi after all this time narealize kong ikaw pa rin ang mahal ko. I’ve been selfish for my own satisfaction kaya nadisregard ko yung true feelings ko for you and that’s what I’m here for. To tell you na you were enough, you are always enough, that it was me who wasn’t contented on what I have, that it was me who took advantage of your love. Gusto kong malaman mo na hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan kung bakit tayo nasira. Ako yun, ako ang dapat sisihin don”

“And gusto ko lang malaman mo na, mahal na mahal na mahal kita Jisung. Hindi magbabago ‘yon. Pero kasalanan ko naman ang lahat ng nangyari sa’tin kaya karma ko na rin siguro ‘to. Karma ko na rin siguro na hindi ako makamove on from you kasi kailangan kong maramdaman yung sakit na naramdaman at tiniis mo habang nagche-cheat ako behind your back”

“Yun lang Ji, Salamat. Salamat kasi binigyan mo ako ng chance na makausap ka ngayon” ngumiti si Minho at tsaka tinignan si Jisung, “Oh, bakit ka umiiyak”

“Putang ina mo. Matapos mong sabihin lahat ‘yon tatanungin mo ako bakit ako umiiyak? Kung hindi ka ba naman baliw?” tawa nito sabay punas ng luha.

“Tahan na. Hindi ko deserve ng mga luha mo Ji. I fucked up really bad. Hindi ko deserve na iyakan ng isang katulad mo”

“Pinapaiyak mo ako lalo” sabi nito sabay tumingin sa dagat.

Natahimik silang dalawa. Tanging ang tunog ng alon at mga ibon na lamang ang naririnig.

Huminga ng malalim si Jisung, “Paano… paano kung ayaw kitang mag-move on Min?”

Napatingin sa kanya si Minho, “H-huh?”

“Paano kung sabihin ko sayong after all these years, ikaw pa rin ang gusto ko? Na hindi pa ako nakakamove on sa’yo?”

“Ji…”

“Min, we’ve been together for five years. It was hard to move on and I’m still doing it. Pero the memories we’ve shared together couldn’t compare to the mistake you’ve done. Call me a martyr pero gano’n talaga Minho. Mahal pa rin kita kahit sinaktan mo ako”

“Remember here? We had our first picnic date dito sa place na ‘to. We were so happy with each other. Alam kong naaalala mo pa ‘yon. Minho, I remember everything we did, I remember every single details of the time we were together. Gano’n kahirap kitang kalimutan. And now that you’re telling me that you didn’t want to come to me even after realizing na mahal mo parin ako showed how much you truly loves me and na you’ve been hurting by yourself for quite some time already. That alone meant so much to me, Min”

“I am ready and willing to accept you again. We can start all over again. Alam kong babatukan ako ni Hyunjin at Chan dahil sa ginagawa ko pero wala akong pakielam. Min, mahal pa rin kita”

“Mahal din kita Ji…” sabi nito at lumapit para yakapin si Jisung.

Jisung placed his chin on Minho’s shoulder and cried his eyes out, “God knows gaano ko namiss yakapin ka Min. Your arms were always and will always be my safest place”

“Ji… I missed you too… So much. Thank you for giving me this chance”

Pero bago ang lahat, tinulak muna ulit ni Jisung si Minho.

“W-what?”

“Sabi nila, once a cheater, always a cheater. How can I assure na you won’t ever cheat with me again? Hmp?” tanong ni Jisung.

Tumawa si Minho, “Ji, pinky promise. Kapag nagcheat ulit ako sa’yo. Hahayaan kitang putulin si Minho junior ko”

“Sige. Deal. Ihanda mo talaga yang si junior mo dahil hindi mo siya magagamit kanino man kapag talaga nagcheat ka pa sa’kin. Kapag tinakasan mo ako, magpapatulong ako kay Hyunjin at Chan para mahanap ka” tawa pa ni Jisung bago tumayo.

Tumayo din si Minho at pinagpag ang mga pangibaba nila, “takot ko nalang kay Chan, napakalaki ng katawan no’n”

“True that” tawa pa ni Jisung ”Hindi ganito kadali ang pagbabalikan natin Minho, hindi ka siniswerte. Ligawan mo ulit ako” dagdag nito bago lumapit sa may tubig.

Naramdaman niyang lumapit si Minho sa kanya at nilibot ang kamay nito sa bewang niya, hinayaan ni Jisung na magdikit ang katawan nila. “Araw araw kitang liligawan Jisung. Yun ang alalahanin mo. Kahit sagutin mo ulit ako, patuloy pa rin kitang liligawan. Hinding hindi kita sasayangin at papakawalan ulit”

Napangiti si Jisung…

“Namiss ko ‘to Min”

“Namiss ko din ‘to Ji”

“After all we’ve been through, sinong magaakalang tayo pa rin pala sa huli?” tanong ni Jisung at tsaka tumawa ng bahagya.

“I’m so lucky to have you Ji, salamat. Kasi pinatawad mo at tinanggap mo pa rin ako matapos kitang saktan” sabi ni Minho at tsaka hinalikan ang likod ng ulo ni Jisung.

“I did that kasi mahal kita Lee Minho. Mahal na mahal” sabi nito at tsaka hinawakan ang braso ni Minho.

“Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita Han Jisung. Maraming salamat”

Sabay nilang tinignan ang papalubog na araw. Kasabay ng paglubog nito ay ang pagangat ng isang pagiibigang minsan nang nasira ngunit muling naisalba sa ngalan ng pag-ibig. Martyr man kung iisipin, gano’n nga siguro talaga ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig.

_Wakas…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're here then thank you for reading this one hihi :)


End file.
